


Boop!

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Warlock discovers a snake in the garden





	Boop!

Nanny was having one of her rare day’s off to be by herself. This of course meant that Warlock would have to find his own entertainment, knowing that his parents were too busy to look at him for more than a few moments at a time. It would have been considered sad to any other child but Warlock had learned to be self-sufficient to a degree.

Brother Francis never took a day off and served as a fairly good substitute for nanny when he needed to be. The gardener knew fun games like she did and he always made time for him.

The child found the rather eccentric gardener sitting under one of their cherry trees. His hat was in his lap, filled with cherries that he was indulging in with a smile. “Brother Francis!” Warlock called.

The man looked up and he smiled, waving the boy over. “Master Warlock! What brings you out here?” he asked, offering his hat full of cherries to him.

Warlock took a few before sitting down beside him. “Mom says I’m getting in the way of her tea time with her friends so I came out here.”

Brother Francis made a faint noise at that. He seemed to think better of it however, looking out at the green garden. “Well there’s certainly plenty of room out here for you, Master Warlock.”

“Nanny says one day the whole world will be mine.”

“Nanny exaggerates. It’s her flaw in life.”

“Nanny says you have trouble seeing the big picture.”

Brother Francis laughed at that. “Well then you can tell her that perhaps her hairpins are a bit too tight for her to say such things!”

Warlock hummed, unable to think of anything else nanny said about the gardener. He perked up when he heard rustling up in the tree. “What was that?” he asked.

“Hm?”

The boy stood up, lips smeared with cherry juice as he pointed up into the branches. “There’s something in the tree!”

“Oh uh…I’m sure it’s…” his words died away when the upper half of a large black and red snake suddenly fell down, hovering in front of Warlock’s face. “Ah…”

“A snake!” Warlock gasped. His eyes widened as the snake hung there, swaying in front of him. “What kind of snake is it, brother Francis?”

“Uhh...it’s uh…” Suddenly the snake swung forward, gently bopping Warlock’s nose with its snout. “It’s a boop snake!” he blurted out.

Both Warlock and the snake turned to stare at him. “A boop snake?” Warlock asked.

“Uhhh, yes! Yes, the ever elusive boop snake! They like to...to boop people! On the nose!” Francis smiled and looked rather proud of himself for this information.

The snake made a noise that could almost be called a snort of derision if snakes were capable of doing such a thing. It gently bopped Warlock on the nose again before disappearing back up into the tree, a few cherries falling to the ground after it. 

Crowley would never let Aziraphale hear the end of the boop snake.


End file.
